Voyage Through the Dimensions
by JEKrug01
Summary: What would it be like if a group of families from the 21st century who went onto a generational ship seeking out a world to colonize, but instead wind up dimensional-traveling (even if it is by accident the first time or so) exploring the (multi-)universe
1. The Journey Begins

TITLE: Voyage through the Dimensions AUTHOR: JEKrug01 jekrug at earthlink dot net, jekrug001 at hotmail dot com CODES: RL/TNG/DS9/VOY, plus other crossovers too numerous to mention RATING: PG-13 SUMMARY: What would it be like if a group of families from the early 21st century went onto a generational ship seeking out a world to colonize, but instead wind up dimensional-traveling (even if it is by accident the first time) exploring the universe in a new ship instead? This story will probably be first in a series that hopefully will explain the adventures as they go along.  
DISCLAIMER: We all know who Trek belongs to, so do not even sue me 'cause I have nothing! Names otherwise not mentioned in Star Trek are "owned" by me. Other series and associated items, ideas, etc,  
belong to their respective owners. No infringement or defacement is intended. If you wish to put these characters into one of your stories, please ask me!  
ARCHIVING: Yes, but please tell me where the story will be archived at.  
NOTE: Please note that I will be building up the story via points-of-view and flashbacks so as to build up a appropriate story background.

-Thinking-  
Telepathy  
Announcements

Prologue

On Earth in the year 2008, a few people at NASA decided to build several generational ships and shoot them off towards various stars, in hopes that the human race would survive a potential cataclysm on the home planet.  
The design of the generational ships we such that the ships themselves would be capable of landing, and that should something happen while on the journey, the entire complement of the generational ships would be put into cryostasis tubes that were designed to last up to a million years if it was needed for that. The final design of the ships approved in 2005 included a entire deck dedicated to food production, life support, parks, and limited manufacturing and industrial capability. It also holds a computerized hard copy of every bit of knowledge known to man as of the current date, and gets updated on a regular basis.  
The idea was to choose families and unique groups that have an explorer's spirit to build a new life, and to explore the space around them. The way the captains were chosen was most unique. Unlike any tests before it, NASA brought the family heads together, and had them choose their captain and command staff. This turned out well, in most cases.  
Three such generational ships have launched already, with approximately 4000 people on them apiece, but with the capacity for 20 times the number comfortably (80,000 for those who do not know.  
This is the story on what the fourth generational ship and their families (both immediate and extended) go through as they voyage through space...

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

9-24-2008 14:00 hours Eastern Standard Time

"Well, it's been a while, but it has finally been finished," Jesse said as he looks outside the space shuttle. "I can't believe it only took two and a half years to build, considering we only had a small international space station to begin with"  
Jesse then sits back, and thinks on the events that have led up to this point.

Flashback  
Jesse was walking down the street, coming home from work in mid-July 2005 when he notices that a van has been following him the entire time. Thinking that this is a bit unusual, he tries to turn away from said vehicle. But the signal light on the street turns red just as he is about to cross, and the van catches up.  
The van opens up and a man in what appears to be a suit steps out in front of him.  
"FBI. Can we talk to you, sir?" the man says as he gets fully out of the van.  
"What about?" Jesse said.  
The man then said, "It is a matter of national security"  
Jesse then raises an eyebrow. "And just what does that have to do with me?  
I'm not exactly anything important to anyone right now, and I doubt I will be anything more than a statistic on the next census. And I am sure I haven't broken any laws that would require a federal court to settle... Wait, just what is this all about anyway, if I may ask"  
The man said, "It would have to do something with the questionnaire you filled out on the Internet on May 12... I believe it had to do something with survival in space and exploration? My apologies, they did not give me full information on it"  
Jesse looks a bit shocked. "So? What about that questionnaire I filled out on my birthday? To be honest, I thought some of it was a joke. I know I would love the chance to explore space and quite possibly help out there whenever I can, but as far as I know, we are not technologically advanced enough to get much further than the Moon, much less Mars or even outside our solar system." He then stops talking. "In any case, how did you know I was here in the first place? I travel alone to and from work"  
The man chuckles. "We have our ways of tracking people who we wish to talk to. And as to your recent statement; you are wrong. I will explain more later. Now if you would come with me, we can go to a more secure place and discuss this in greater detail"  
Jesse sighs a bit. He then says, "Alright then, under two conditions: one,  
let me call home and I'll let them know I'm running late and two, let me know who you are? I don't think you'd like to be called sir' all the time"  
The man chuckles a bit. "Alright then, here's a cell phone for the call,  
and as for my name... you can call me Andrew."

End Flashback

Jesse then adjusts himself on his seat, and thinks of the future out there,  
in the great final frontier known as space.  
Shuttle will be docking with the seed ship in 5 minutes, the pilot says over the announcing system.  
Jesse then gets up from the chair. "And so, a new journey into the unknown begins anew," he says as he gets up. "I only hope that we find something relatively soon before I die. Just being up here when only a couple hundred have beforehand done before me gives me quite a feeling..." He smiles. "At least I will have a lot of company, with most of my remaining friends and family, immediate and extended."

What do you think of this so far? What other series, well besides the obvious one(s) I want to put in there should be here, I look forward to hearing about this in the reviews. 


	2. Settling in and a Reunion

Chapter 2: Settling In and a Reunion

Several hours later, after Jesse had settled in, he reached the control center for the seed ship.  
Jesse looks around as he paces the bridge'. It appears to be a weird mix of a space shuttle cockpit and the bridge of several of the science-fiction stories he had read or had seen in the movies over the years.  
As he walks by several of the crew members and settles on his captain's chair, he thinks, -Well this is it, one week before we launch. Just about everyone is onboard. We got 6000 people on board, mostly English, Japanese,  
Spanish, and of course American-  
Looking around and observing the crew members tweaking the consoles, Jesse holds some further thoughts to himself. -Hard to believe, the Roswell incident info was finally released, and this ship among other things was a result of it.  
It helps that someone finally found Atlantis and found some really advanced technology in it. Quite amazing indeed-  
Jesse's further thoughts are interrupted by a red-haired female wearing a blue jumpsuit with the seed ship's name and logo just under the right shoulder,  
which he can make the name out as that of the Charm City. Just below that is the first initial and the last name of the person wearing the suit. "Excuse me, captain"  
Jesse looks up, and seems to recognize the female. "Ah, Amelia, I didn't think you and Aaron would be joining me up here. What's up"  
Amelia smiles a bit. "My husband and I would like to see you. We've missed you, and it's been a while since we last saw you"  
Jesse smiles. "Alright then." He gets up. "Take me to my brother, then"  
Amelia nods. "Follow me then." She heads out of the bridge and Jesse follows.

About ten minutes later, they stand next to a sliding door. Amelia then says, "This is where we're staying. I understand you do not live too far from here"  
Jesse shakes his head. "No, I live just a few doors up from here.  
Benefits of having been elected captain I guess, out of the family heads here"  
Amelia says, "But how did you become a family head? Your mother is still alive"  
Jesse raises an eyebrow at that. "I'm not sure on that either. I think it had more to do with Dad's death soon after he heard I was going out into space.  
He wanted to make sure the family lived on off world. I wound up inheriting nearly everything he had collected, including some of the family heirlooms.  
The house went to Mom and to the two remaining brothers on Earth"  
Amelia nods. "Guess that answers that question. Come on, I'm sure you would want to see your newest nephew," she says with a bit of a smile and pride.  
Jesse nods. "I suppose so. I would like to see little James around"  
They enter Aaron and Amelia's quarters, to find Aaron watching over the two-year-old baby. Jesse says in a greeting tone, "Hey Aaron, how's the little tyke"  
Aaron looks at his older brother. "Just fine. You've just got here"  
Jesse nods. "A little earlier, I wanted to familiarize myself with my quarters and my' ship first though. Amelia here found me on the bridge"  
Said person walks just behind where Aaron is sitting and massages his shoulders. "I suppose we need to gather the department and family heads together"  
Jesse nods slightly. "Yes, sometime before we launch next week. Let's say three days from now? You go ahead and make the announcement. You're my exec and backup. Have them meet in the Main Conference Room just a short distance from the bridge, that can hold the most people"  
Aaron smiles as Amelia massages him. "Alright, have anything else for me"  
Jesse shakes his head. "No, except maybe to come by my quarters sometime tomorrow. Preferably when I'm awake." He turns around and heads for the door.  
Aaron calls out, "Wait, Jes." Jesse stops just short of the door. "Don't wait forever to date someone. You have your choice of people on board ship"  
Jesse looks at the door. "You know I never had much luck with relationships, Aaron. Last one I had wasn't even live. It was a online dating service!" He walks out of the room, slightly upset.  
Amelia says something just as Jesse leaves. "He's not too happy about not finding anyone, is he"  
Aaron shakes his head. "Nope, not even when he is thirty years old. He's going to die a very lonely man unless we do something"  
Amelia stops rubbing Aaron's shoulders and walks in front of him. "I think I may have an idea. I believe I know someone on-ship that would enjoy his company, and vice versa. First"  
Aaron listens intently as Amelia goes over the plan. "Alright, I'll give.  
I'll keep quiet about it. Now, let's go eat."

9-25-2008 10:25 hours, Eastern Standard Time

Jesse is sitting in the living room' portion of his quarters in a chair,  
reading over the general ship specs once more, as if he were memorizing them.

-Ship: SS Charm City-  
-Completed: 5-30-2008-  
-Christened: 6-1-2008-  
-Current Complement: 6000, not counting extended family members-  
-Communications: Experimental Faster-Than-Light Bend-Wave (can communicate up to 20 or so light years farthest distance tested to date with small probes-  
-Engine: Ion-Pulse fueled by experimental regenerative fuel which powers the engine and ship at scattered points along it, never running out of fuel but continuously regenerating itself-  
-NOTE: Another engine exists onboard, experimental FTL drive based on the bend-wave technology from Roswell, to be used in emergencies only and classified on a need-to-know basis as the engine has only been sucessfully tested with probes and small unmanned ships.-

-It's been a long road-  
- Quote from Faith of the Heart', 1996-

-It certainly has been a long road, but at least we'll be underway in a few days,- Jesse thinks as he puts down the ship's specs down on the table. -It is only fitting that a song beginning like that would be part of the official ship's quote. Reminds me of some other dedication plaques I've seen, granted they were on sci-fi shows, but still-  
Jesse's thoughts are further interrupted by the door chime of his quarters.  
-Now who could that be?- he wonders as he walks up to the door, and presses the button on the intercom next to it. "Yes, who is it?" he asks.  
A female voice replies, "Can I come in"  
Jesse thinks for a moment, -Don't recognize the voice, wonder who it could be? Could be any number of women I've met over the years. Too bad I never got past friendship.- He then replies with, "I guess so"  
The door slides into the wall with a bit of a clank' to reveal a female with red-blonde hair and pale pink-white skin wearing the blue jumpsuit that has become the defacto uniform of the crew of the ship. Jesse looks at the patch below and raises his eyebrow upon recognizing it.  
"Cecilia, is that you?" Jesse asks the female.  
Cecilia nods. "Yes, it's me. It's been a while, hasn't it"  
Jesse gets a smile. "Yes, about three years now I think. So, what brings you to my door, and up on ship"  
Cecilia smiles a bit. "Well, I'm officially onboard as one of the computer officers, and unofficial head librarian. I came here to see you though"  
Jesse raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Come on in, and sit down. We could talk without half the ship watching us from out there"  
Cecilia then notices where she is standing and blushes a bit. She walks into Jesse's quarters, where the doors then shut with a clink. Once the doors are shut, she stands next to Jesse, takes hold of him, and kisses him a good one on the lips, arms around his neck.  
Jesse looks at Cecilia with a bit of surprise. After she stops kissing him, he replies with, "What was that all about"  
Cecilia then replies in a somewhat upbeat tone, "I've waited three years to do that. I have wanted so much for you to ask me out, but you never asked me"  
Jesse thinks, -Man, could it be that...? Oh man, I knew I had feelings for her but I don't think... wait... wonder how she would handle her own medicine-  
Jesse, after a moment's hesitation, returns the kiss in kind, asking, "Will you go out with me?" just as he finishes.  
Cecilia says, "Yes!" just as she kisses him back.  
After a few minutes of kissing each other, they break off, and sit around the table. Jesse then says after sitting down himself, "I guess it's about time I did start dating then. But how did you find me anyway"  
Cecilia smiles. "Let's just say a mutual red-head we both know directed me this way"  
Jesse thinks, -Amelia, oh my. Thank you.- "Ah, and how did our mutual friend find out about our past"  
Cecilia frowns a bit. "I thought you would know that. Something like this would be on public record for the crew personnel, especially the captain"  
Jesse looks a bit shocked. "Of course, I know some things would be on the record, didn't think it would be that detailed. Makes me wonder how some of the crew was chosen in the first place"  
Cecilia ponders this thought. "I think it was partially to ensure genetic diversity. And some formula of compatibility that not even I could understand"  
Jesse nods, accepting this answer. -Compatibility? Hmm, will have to look this one up at a later date.- "Alright, CeeCee, since we're reintroduced more or less, what has been up with you since we last met"  
Jesse and Cecilia then talk about various things in their lives that has happened over the last few years.  
The conversation continues on for a hour before Cecilia checks the digital watch on her right wrist. "Oh my, I didn't think I'd talk this long with you.  
So how does the 28th sound, at 8 at night"  
Jesse smiles widely. "I guess it's a date then"  
Cecilia smiles, nods and stands. "Then I'll be on my way then. I need to familiarize myself with the ship better. See you later..." she says as the door opens, "...dear"  
Jesse stares at the door, smiling a bit as it closes.  
-Maybe things will be good after all,- Jesse thinks. -I'm getting tired of hacking it out alone. I don't want to die lonely. We'll see how things turn out.-

My apologies for taking so long on this, but I had a major case of writer's block and I needed to collect my thoughts before I continued. Please, let me know what other crossover series (besides the obvious of course!) you would like to see in this story, and give some good reviews/suggestions! 


	3. A Meeting and The Launch

Chapter 3: A Meeting and the Launch 

9-27-2008

17:54 hours, EST

Main Conference Room

Jesse is sitting at the head of the table, reading some reports as to the ship's readiness. He seems concentrated over one particular report when several people walk in.  
Jesse smiles a bit as Aaron and Amelia are among the first to walk in.  
"Please, everyone, sit, while I put together my agenda for the meeting."  
The indicated people take a seat, with Aaron on Jesse's right, Amelia on Aaron's right, and the other people who had come in with him scattered along the length of the table itself.  
A group of about 30 people trickle in during the next few minutes as Jesse finishes up. The people who had already arrived are talking to each other. A couple are standing looking at the nearly room-length portal to space, which shows Earth to the right, and in the distance Luna, which seems to be coming up over the horizon. Most of the rest of the people are settling in, and are anxiously awaiting for the meeting to start.  
A chime indicating that it is 18:00 hours is heard, and Jesse stands up, pressing a button on the portable system that was previously hidden by a pile of papers, speaking in a calm, clear voice: "May I have everyone's attention, please?"  
The people talking suddenly stop and turn their heads in Jesse's direction and the people admiring the view then quickly slide into their seats, and do the same.  
Jesse nods. "Thank you." He touches another button on the portable system and his voice, while reduced in general volume, is still able to be heard throughout the room. "Now I have gathered everyone here, command crew and main family heads alike, to brief you on the ship's capabilities. This public record will be made available for review in Audio/Visual mode and text alike later."  
Jesse proceeds to brief them on the ship they are all on. "To put it simply, this is a colony ship, and if it needs be, a generational ship. Which means that if the journey takes too long, we will have to show our own descendants how to maintain and run this ship. Now, I am aware that you know that FTL systems exist with communications and with space-probe's drives. What you may not know is this"  
Jesse taps a display on the portable system, and a widescreen digital screen appears from a wall panel. It lights up showing a length-wise diagram of the ship, with several points indicated in bright yellow.  
Several of the command crew stands up, as do some of the family heads.  
The chief engineer of the Charm City then speaks by saying, "I never knew we had this system on board, and I've been up here since the ship became air-tight. Are you saying that we have a"  
Jesse nods. "Yes, a prototype for our own faster-than-light drive onboard.  
A much larger version of the ones onboard the probes. Estimated speed when active will be approximately 60 light-years an hour. And the reason that no-one until today save me, my exec, and a lot of creative scientists on Earth know is that we did not want the ship to be sabotaged by terrorists. Remember when they tried to sabotage the first FTL probe from our solar system"  
Most of the civilians sit down, while the chief engineer nods along with everyone else while he is standing. -Of course we know,- said chief engineer thinks. -Such a course of action prompted us to raise security, and urge us to find the rapid-construction shipyards in the Bermuda triange and bring back construction kits found there. That and the discoveries in Atlantis itself when it was found produced a unity almost unheard of.- The engineer sighs. -A pity several thousand people paid for it with their lives though. Maybe we can do something about that-  
Jesse continues. "I must note that this FTL system onboard the ship is rather experimental, and as such we will only activate it when we exit the system, for an enormous time savings on our journey. The rest will be done on sublight engines. Other than for the inital use, the FTL bend-wave drive will only be used in emergencies"  
Jesse's voice tone changes slowly. "We will also be joined shortly by some of the scientists who understand the FTL drive on our ship. They will be arriving shortly. Also, we will launch in four days time, so anything you wish to bring up from Earth, had better be done before then, because we will not likely come back." He taps something, and the digital screen changes to what appears to be a local' starmap, with green indicating the Sol system, and a bright blue indicating their destination. "Our destination is here." At his words, the bright blue destination flashes. "A K6 star system approximately 619.8 light-years from Earth. FTL probes reaching out this far have detected that there are 12 planets in the system. The fourth is an Earth-like planet,  
with 4 moons, three of which are habitable. The planet itself has an estimated gravity of 1.01 G's, average temperature is a bit warmer, at 59 degrees Farenheit, or about 15 Centigrade. From visual pictures, the planet itself has 40 percent land, 50 percent water, 10 percent ice, and has a visual tilt of approximately 20.4 degrees from center. A quick density scan shows it to be a excellent source of materials to start a new civilization"  
Jesse breathes in a moment before continuing. "The planet's measurable day is 26 hours, and it's orbital period is 372 local days, which makes it's year if measured by Earth's standard about 38 days longer. It's diameter is 12000 miles"  
A family head raises his hand. "How come we didn't see this star earlier"  
Jesse looks at the person in question and says, "I believe I was told that another star was in front' of it, effectively eclipsing it from view. That and the star's relative dimness kept it from being seen from Earth"  
Another clan head raises his hand. "Have they named the star system"  
This time, Aaron responds. "I believe they have. Since it was an American stellar probe that found it, it was named after the first astronaut on the moon, Neil Armstrong. So, the Armstrong system, with Armstrong IV being named Eagle Prime, appropriately, after the command module of Apollo 11. The habitable moons are the first or last names of the astronauts of said mission.  
Neil, Collins, and Aldrin. The remaining moon has been named Eaglet, strangely enough"  
A round of chuckles is heard. Jesse then makes a motion, and the chuckling slowly stops. "Thank you. Now to other matters. We need to draw up a consitution and have it sent down to Earth sometime in the next few weeks.  
I know that most of the families here are from countries that have or had monarchs, however I will leave it up to you if you wish either a full democracy, or a consituional monarch. And if I may offer a suggestion? Don't put micromanagement in the consitution. Our governments eventually did that by passing so many laws that one couldn't breathe without breaking some law or another. We have a chance here to begin anew here, ladies and gentlemen.  
Let's make sure history doesn't repeat itself. And let's take some lessons from Star Trek and boldly go where no one has gone before"  
One of the family heads start clapping, then several more, eventually the whole conference room is clapping.

After the crew and family heads arrange another meeting to establish a colonial consitution, they break up the meeting and head back to their respective quarters.

10-1-2008

11:57 hours Eastern Standard Time

Main Bridge

Everyone is in their jumpsuits bustling around, checking things at the last minute. Aaron is checking over his console which is to the right and just behind Jesse's command chair. Cecilia is sitting on Jesse's left and has a chair in similar position to Aaron's.  
Jesse himself is busy looking over last minute reports when one of the bend-wave drive specialists come in front of him.  
"Sir," he interrupts, "all FTL systems check out. We are ready to engage whenever you are ready." A shout from the chief engineer says that everyone and everything is accounted for and ready.  
Jesse looks up from the report and nods. "Thank you, James," he says as said specialist disappears. He hits a button on the arm of his chair, which activates the inter-ship PA system. "All hands, this is the captain. Stand by for launch in 2 minutes." He turns his head towards communications. "Get me Houston launch control."  
Amelia, the person manning the comm nods as the connection is made. "You're on"  
"Houston, this is the Charm City, requesting launch clearance from Earth orbit," Jesse says in a calm, but steady voice.  
The overhead speakers then open up. "Charm City, this is Houston. You are cleared to break orbit in T minus 90 seconds."  
Jesse smiles a bit and replies back with, "Thank you Houston. Now let's see what's out there." He hits the comm cut-off button. "All hands: may the wind be at our backs. Stations, please."  
Everybody rushes to a chair on the bridge or elsewhere as the case may well be. Jesse then says in Amelia's direction, "Make sure to receive the time tick from Houston"  
Amelia nods. "T minus 60 seconds... mark."  
As the countdown is announced, Jesse says, "Engineer, power engines for launch"  
The chief engineer nods as he types in a couple of commands. A moment later, a slight hum can be heard indicating various components powering up for the flight. "Engines and force fields powered up and ready. Standing by on sublight"  
T minus 15... 14... 13  
Jesse clinches his hands on the arms of his command chair. -This is it.  
After this, there is no turning back. I've awaited this sort of moment for almost twenty years.- He smiles quickly as a memory comes back to him. -And it doesn't hurt if I have seen the possibility of that hope... the space shuttle-  
T minus 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5...  
Jesse says out loud, "Set course for the Armstrong star system, best sublight speed until we are clear of the system, then engage bend-wave drive"  
3... 2... 1... launch!

Music Theme: Star Trek: The Motion Picture -- Leaving Drydock

Outside in orbit, just as it counts down to zero, the enormous engines on the Charm City engage, and the ship moves under it's own power for the first time, albeit at a slow pace to avoid the space station and satellites in orbit around the planet.

On the bridge, the navigator calls out, "We have cleared orbit, will pass the moon in thirty seconds"  
Jesse smiles. "Get a good look now everyone, it's the last time you will see it, quite possibly for the rest of our lives."

As the ship passes by the moon, the Earth appears just above the passing ship, followed quietly by the sun. A few of the crewmembers and quite a bit of the families take pictures of the majestic sight that befalls them.  
The chief engineer says, "We will reach our maximum velocity of 25 percent of light speed in 20 minutes"  
Jesse then says into the announcer, "A beautiful launch, ladies and gentlemen. We are now underway. I have never been more happy than to have a launch quite like that. Check over systems and prepare to engage bend-wave in one day's time.1" The chief engineer then looks at Jesse and nods. "Captain out." He hits the off switch for the PA system.  
Cecilia smiles a bit as several pictures come up on her screen. "Well, I think I would have to agree on the launch being beautiful. Several people sent digital picture shots of our departure."  
Jesse smiles and looks to his left. "That is nice. Send me copies, along with anyone else who is interested." Cecilia nods as she does so.  
Jesse looks up front. "Alright everyone, that was a beautiful launch. Now I wish to inspect and tour the ship for myself. Aaron, you have the conn." He then gets up from his command chair and walks to the bridge exit and leaves.

1 At .25c (25 percent light speed), this is to pass beyond Pluto's orbit from the sun, which is about 5 and a half hours from the sun at light speed.

My apologies for taking this long just to update, but given my real life schedule of late, I have not been able to until more recently to update this.  
Please let me know what you think!


	4. Memories and An Attack!

Chapter 4: Memories and An Attack! 

10-1-2008  
20:10 Hours ship-board time (Eastern Standard on Earth)  
Private Observation Dome

Jesse is sitting back in a executive-looking chair, with what appears to be a relatively recent laptop, looking up at the stars, closing his eyes as those same stars bring back some memories.  
-Oh Dad, if only you had lived to see this day. You were, for lack of a better word, proud of me when I took this step. If only-  
Jesse's thoughts drift back to the day his father passed away.

Flashback

7-5-2006  
10:26 AM Eastern Daylight Time  
Harbor Hospital, Baltimore, Maryland

Jesse rushes into a hospital room to find his mother, Aaron, and Amelia.  
All are sitting next to a bed containing his father, who appears to be asleep.  
He looks into his mother's eyes and asks, "I got your call mom, or rather message, what's going on"  
Jesse's mother looks back at him and says with a sadness, "Your father.  
doesn't have much time left. There was an accident he was involved in while on his way home. Some of the things he keeps in the back of his van came forward, and while most of it missed, one item got him in the head and another in the neck. Enough damage was done that"  
At this point, Aaron continues. "He only has a matter of time to live.  
When I got here, a couple of days. Now..." At this he hesitates. "...A matter of hours, maybe less"  
Jesse closes his eyes for a moment, then asks in a somewhat unsteady voice,  
"Do you know what caused this"  
Aaron nods. "Unfortunately." At this he grabs a previously unseen newspaper and shows it to Jesse. "It made the front page"  
Jesse reads the paper. As he continues, his temper appears to surface on his face. "Are you telling me that the reason dad's here is because the city refused to fix the numerous potholes and other street problems on the major streets leading downtown? You do realize what this means"  
Jesse's mother then speaks up. "That the city government is at least indirectly responsible for this..." With that she indicates the sleeping form of his father, which stirs a moment later, and opens his eyes to face Jesse.  
"I need to talk to you... alone," his father asks.  
Jesse nods. "Mom, if you would..." She nods, and takes Amelia and Aaron out of the room. He rejoins his father in a nearby chair. "What is it, dad"  
he asks.  
"I am soon to leave this world. I believe I told you what to do with me when I pass on." Jesse nods sadly, remembering the few times over the last 15 years that he was told. "See to it. Most of my VHS and DVD collection will be yours as well, along with a couple of heirlooms." Jesse's dad coughs a bit.  
"I feel it's almost time... take some of me to... space..." He stares into space just as he manages to get those words out.  
Jesse shakes his father up. "Dad? DAD"  
Jesse's mother and Aaron rush into the room, just to see the expression and forming tears. "Mom, Aaron, get the nurse, someone..."

End Flashback

And that is how I knew he was gone. 10:33 in the morning,- Jesse thinks typing in his memories on his laptop. -In any case, my family won that lawsuit against the city for shoddy street repair, and now mom never has to worry about taxes ever again for her lifetime-  
Tears fall from Jesse's face for a couple of minutes before he taps some commands into his laptop, triggering it's music program, and a very faimilar musical score plays, while he looks out into space wondering what will happen to him next, now that he's on his way.  
Jesse punches in a couple of calculations and watches as his laptop opens up a miniature solar system with a bright green dot indicating the calculated spot and related information at the bottom of the window.

Position as of 20:10 Hours 10-1-2008-  
-Distance traveled to date: 1,369,172,700 miles from Earth-  
-Time in flight: 8 hours, 10 minutes-  
-Approximately 322,000,000 miles from projected orbit of Uranus-

Jesse smiles a bit. -So, we've crossed over half the solar system already.  
Then again most of it is pretty much crunched astronomically speaking from Jupiter on in, with the other four planets spread out like on a sheet-  
The airlock-like door to the observation dome opens, to reveal Cecilia.  
She quietly walks up to Jesse and puts a hand to his shoulder.  
Jesse jumps a bit as he feels the hand, and then he turns around and sees who had touched him. "CeeCee, what're you doing here"  
Cecilia replies with, "Wanted to know how my boyfriend was doing"  
Jesse freezes for a moment before responding with, "Nothing, really. Just making a few notes into my personal journal." With the mention of that, he taps his laptop. "Also remembering things I have written since I found out about this..." With that, he waves his right hand all over the place. "Some of it is rather painful, and personal. I wanted to be alone for a while"  
He smiles somewhat. "In any case, you'd be glad to know we've gone about a third of the way towards our FTL-engagement point"  
Cecilia nods, somewhat slowly. "I see. Well, if you are still up to it,  
we can watch some of those DVD's you have sitting in your personal archive.  
Maybe the fifth Harry Potter movie? 1"  
Jesse smiles a bit. "Sure, if you'd like. I'd rather enjoyed seeing things come to a climax, especially near the end." He closes the laptop, which automatically powers it down after a moment. Afterwards, he places it in a previously unseen carrying case. "Let's go"  
Jesse then slings his laptop carrying case's strap over his shoulder, and holds Cecilia's right hand with his left. Together, they both leave the observation dome, with only a small clang of the door to indicate their passing.

10-2-2008  
11:00 hours ship-board time  
Main Bridge

Aaron is sitting in the command chair, acting as the captain of the watch,  
checking over systems. He nods, and hits the ship-wide intercom button. "All hands, this is the Exec. Begin final check for the jump into bend-wave drive.  
FTL in sixty minutes. That is all." He flicks the button to shut the intercom off.  
Upon the finish of the announcement, activity on the bridge starts to increase, with a couple of engineers running about to various stations, to check their assigned places.  
The sensor officer then looks at his screen. He double-checks his readings before he announces, "Sir, possible contacts coming in from behind us, closing at 40 PSL 2"  
Aaron gets up from the command chair. "Are you sure"  
The sensor officer shakes his head a bit. "Not completely, sir. The contacts just came up on our screen. It can't be natural, not at that rate of speed. Could be ships, could be a message probe for all we know. You know they prefer us to use that instead of our FTL comm, at least while we are in the system"  
Aaron nods a bit. "True, too true. Any idea how long until we can confirm whatever it is"  
The sensor officer says, "I would say we'll know in about ten minutes,  
given how fast the contact is approaching"  
Aaron nods. "Very well." He announces to the bridge crew, "All hands, man defensive stations. Prepare for possible contacts." He turns in his wife's direction. "Amelia, get my brother up here. He'll want to know about this"  
Amelia nods, and speaks into the master comm console, "Captain Jesse,  
report to the bridge."

Jesse's Quarters  
10:56 hours ship-board time

Jesse is busy working on some last-minute paperwork when a series of beeps is heard. Stopping his work for a moment, he hits the receive button. What he reads is disturbing, indeed.

Date: 10-2-2008 5:50 AM EDT (Eastern Daylight Time)-  
-To: Captain Jesse Stephenson 3-  
-Captain, we would have sent this message a lot sooner, but terrorist-  
-remnant forces have struck our FTL comm tower. By the time you have received-  
-this message, elements of these forces could well be on the way to intercept-  
-and destroy your ship. We have reason to believe that there are at least-  
-three kamikaze shuttles filled with explosives, possibly nuclear devices-  
-heading your way-  
-We have reason to believe that these remnants wish to keep our solar-  
-system in a state of fear, so that they could force us to destroy them, and-  
-by extension ourselves. We also do not know when they will attempt to-  
-intercept you, but have calculated they will attempt to engage you within-  
-one hour before you are scheduled to engage FTL-  
-Your mission is to get yourself and your passengers to the Armstrong star-  
-system alive. You are hereby authorized to engage the bend-wave FTL drive-  
-if no other options are open or left-  
-Good luck, Captain. May you live to see us again.-

Jesse frowns as he can barely make out the long-distance e-mail he just received. -Things have suddenly gotten more serious than I thought-  
As he goes over the message for the fourth time, he hears Amelia's voice.  
"Captain Jesse, report to the bridge"  
Jesse sighs. -And so it begins.- He rushes off and heads for the bridge in a hurry.  
Cecilia runs up next to him. "Why are you in a hurry? You're not due on the bridge for 45 minutes"  
Jesse replies without looking back at Cecilia, "Something's up on the bridge, and I have a very bad feeling about it. If you're going to come along,  
hurry up, we'll be there in a couple minutes"  
Cecilia remains quiet as she catches to to Jesse. Together, they make it to the doors that lead to the main bridge.

The doors to the bridge open, and someone says, "Captain on the bridge"  
Most of the crew give him a quick salute, which he returns as they go back to their stations. Aaron walks up to him from the command chair.  
"We've picked up a signal on our FTL sensors, coming in pretty fast. We don't know what it is"  
Jesse says in a calm voice, "But I am afraid I do, Aaron. A radio e-mail message just arrived for me just before you called me up here." He then says in a loud voice, "Prepare for immediate FTL activation." He looks at Aaron.  
"Sound general quarters"  
Aaron looks at him with an raised eyebrow. "You sure on this? What if they're friendly"  
Jesse gives his brother a calculated look. "Can you honestly believe that mass space travel beyond what we're sitting in has developed that much? We only have a handful of spaceborne ships, at best. We really haven't got a thing that can pull more than 30 PSL yet except for space probes. So, unless you happen to know who could've designed something faster with or without some form of inertial damping, please tell me"  
Aaron sighs a bit, shrugging a bit. "Very well." Aaron turns around and walks up to the comm console where Amelia is sitting. He hits the master PA button. "All hands, this is the exec. General Quarters. I say again general quarters. All crew, man your battlestations"  
A sound similar to those used on wet navy ships sounds, and everyone scrambles to their stations. Jesse in the meantime takes his command chair,  
while Cecilia takes her own on Jesse's left and Aaron on his right.  
Jesse says loudly, "Someone tell me what's coming at us"  
The sensor man then says, "I have some details but not much as yet,  
captain. Looks like three ships about the size of one of our shuttles." A shrill alarm sounds. "Oh god, they're armed with nuclear warheads. But they don't have..." The sensor officer checks the readings again. "Sir, they're going to kamikaze us in two minutes"  
Jesse curses under his breath. -They must've been a lot closer than I figured.- "Engage FTL, fast mode. Get us out of here"  
The person at the helm rapidly taps something, while the chief engineer and several of his assistants including James rush to engage the FTL engines.  
"FTL in 95 seconds"  
The sensor man says, "Sir, I think they picked up our FTL powering up.  
They've gone faster. 42... 45... 50 PSL. They appear to be redlining"  
-Of course, they would be. They're on a one-way mission,- Jesse thinks.  
"How much time do we got"  
James says, "40 seconds to FTL"  
The sensor man says, "Kamikaze in 45, enemy detonation just as we jump"  
Jesse turns to James. "Will it affect our bend-wave jump?" he asks.  
James shrugs. "No way to tell for sure. This drive has never been tested on something this large. The effects of an explosion or explosions are unknown as they never had been engaged before now, much less in combat." James looks at the engineering display. "FTL in ten seconds"  
Jesse smirks a bit as he holds out his hand in a manner similar to a certain starship captain. "Engage"  
Those who see him roll their eyes as they recognize the hand gesture their captain just main. Aaron looks annoyed, while Cecilia just smiles a bit.

Outside, four strips (two each on the dorsal top and ventral bottom)  
glow red, then yellow, followed by green, blue, and finally indigo. The space in front of the Charm City wavers a bit as the ship moves in.  
Just before the ship makes contact, the enemy shuttles detonate.  
This has an effect on the space in front of the Charm City as it starts turning various colors. It is too late to disengage as the colony ship proceeds to go into the distortion.

On the bridge, there is shaking present as they enter FTL.  
The sensor man says, "Enemy shuttles detonated"  
James looks at the engineering display in alarm. "They detonated too close. There's too much energy in the bend-wave. We can't break off, the program is locked in"  
-Must have been the nukes,- Jesse thinks as the ship shakes. -They must have been at least a couple of megatons for it to affect us like this-  
Jesse bangs his PA button. "All hands! Brace for impact"  
A multi-colored array of lights show on the viewing screen as the ship hits the distortion.

From the outside of the ship, it appears that the Charm City runs into the distortion, then stretches until they disappear in a multi-colored flash.

On Earth, the FTL sensors are being restored. They are brought back up and running just as the Charm City enters FTL. The control room in Houston is in a state of shock as they see the display.  
The control officer sighs. "What happened to them"  
The sensor officer checks the consoles. "Unknown. They entered bend-wave FTL drive, but"  
The control officer gives the sensor officer a look. "But what"  
An engineer standing on the side says, "They may well have been thrown into another dimension"  
The control officer looks at the engineer. "Say that again? In something I can understand"  
The engineer gives the control officer a weird look. "It's just a theory,  
one of several, but a couple of my boys seem to think that if too much energy is introduced while a object with bend-wave is trying to engage it's drive, it could distort space and time enough to throw the ship out of our reality"  
The control officer says, "Can they make their way back"  
The engineer shrugs. "That, I don't know. They might, if they figure it out. Some of my best engineers and assistants are with them. We can only hope they make it back to our own dimension"  
The control officer sits down. "God help them then."

1 This is merely a guess as to which movie would be the latest in the Harry Potter series, given the fact that there might be all seven books written by this point in time, and the fact that the movies are punched out relatively fast.  
2 PSL, or percent speed of light. Some sci-fi shows like Andromeda use this term to mean this, and is by no means their property, and will likely be used in the future for sublight travel should the scientific community get off their butts and invent practical sublight travel.  
3 Picked this particular last name to honor my late grandfather who had died January 20, 2004. This is the closest thing I could come to honoring his memory.

My apologies for making this one a long wait. This proved to be a bit of a difficult chapter to write, since it involved a death of a relative that was related to two of the main characters.  
Next chapter: No Need For First Contact

A possible spot on the crew of the Charm City (well in name at least) to the person or persons who can guess where the ship wound up!


End file.
